La nueva Arma de Sweet Amoris
by Kris Fergusson
Summary: Una historia con otros límites, expectativas libres y sin necesidad de ceder a las opciones pre establecidas. Donde podrás encontrar sexo, drogas y rock and roll, dentro de un mundo mas "realista" (?) Hay mas escándalos por descubrir en una preparatoria que alberga estudiantes realmente interesantes. Léanme y descubran realmente que palabras dijo enserio…
1. Reelv

Hermoso de soja, soja hermoso, da, da, da, da * ¬ * ~

Oh! xD lo siento… solo tenia que hacer eso uvu….

Estoy emocionado por mi primer fanfic * - * (publicado aquí por supuesto xD) ...

oh espera pero si realmente es el primero o.O!...

"ESTO no va a dolerme Verdad ... onni-chan ~" * cara * súper uke

Ok! después de prenderlos un poco uvu~ con mi hermosa chenchualidad

Voy con la historia…

** Efectos

- diálogos

() Alguno que otro comentario

_[Pensamientos]_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Chinomiko**

No soy nueva en la Sweet Amoris…

De hecho llevo conociendo a estos morritos desde el primer año de prepa…

Cuando mi madre y yo nos mudamos aquí, ella era la más nerviosa sobre mi vida estudiantil.

-las chicas como tu seguro deben de estar preocupadas por encajar y hacer amigos, ¿cierto?-dijo nerviosa, mientras daba vueltas en la cocina - Se que estas molesta por haber dejado tu antiguo colegio y avernos cambiando de casa y de país y de… de… ¡PERO TIENES QUE COMPRENDER QUE ES POR TU SEGURIDAD!-

-no estoy molesta… dime donde debía dejar esto, mis brazos se están durmiendo-era una caja muy pesada

-oh! Mi amor! Eres tan valiente!-corrió a abrazarme

Mientras yo apenas le ponía atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, el primer día de clases llego. Creo, la idea era adaptarse lo mejor posible…

-Hola mi nombre es Iris, seguro no eres de por aquí -

-Mi madre dijo que seria bueno que nos mudáramos a un lugar donde nadie supiera que fabricaba armas, dice que a la gente le da miedo eso y que no todos entienden su paranoia por el posible apocalipsis. El surgimiento de criaturas sobre naturales y la supervivencia del más fuerte-

* Iris cara de póquer *

De mayo a ver ... como ... tal vez era un ASCO en ese aspecto.

Hubo veces en las que me sentí inadaptada de muchas formas, sin embargo la gente siempre pensaba que era inmutable.

-eh! Idiota, fíjate por donde vas! Ooh! Pero si es trencitas, ¿no te han dicho que el cabello tan largo es del siglo pasado?-

-me parece que en este momento tu eres el estorbo Amber. Necesito llevarle estos documentos a la dirección, y mi madre insiste en ahorrar, así que llevo mucho sin ir a una estética, sencillamente me da igual, no es tan molesto como crees… ¿podrías moverte? Me estas estorbando-

Me interesa la conversación con Amber establecen los amigos suspensiones, por lo que la mayoría de los "skins" con ella nada hubiera durado.

Todo el mundo decía que ella me tenía manía, en realidad, nunca me di cuenta de ello.

-¡Eh! Fenómeno ¿¡por que no regresas al planeta de donde venciste?!-

-¿de que hablas? Nunca me e alejado de mi planeta de origen-

-eres una torpe, una alienígena que no encaja en este sitio, a nadie le importas es mejor que te vayas- se burlo seguida de Li y Charlotte.

-¿alienígena? El no encajar no es razón suficiente para irme, si las cosas fueran así de fáciles, la más mayoría de las cosas en tu cabeza se abrían marchado-creo que esa vez la deje en ridículo… o tal vez esa vez ¿fue en la que me encerró en el baño? En realidad en mi memoria no es un suceso muy relevante

Por otro lado, las demás chicas si que creían que era un fenómeno, lo bueno fue que no me di cuenta hasta ya mucho después.

-Hola, soy Peggy trabajo para el periódico escolar, dime que se siente ser considerada un fenómeno por el resto del colegio-

-en realidad, la mayoría de la gente me llama alienígena y tienen miedo que el trabajo de mi madre consista en un plan maléfico para esclavizar a la raza humana… aun así lo que se me hace mas extraño es la amabilidad de la gente de comprar comida y tirármela encima… ¿debería de decirles que, la especie de alienígena que soy no come de manera cutánea?-

Esa edición, vendió bastantes copias, lo que me hiso sentir feliz por estar en la portada… empecé a tener mi propia sección en el periódico llamada "entrevista con el alíen"

Eventualmente empecé a hablar mas seguido con Peggy

-no lo deberías de publicar-

-¿estas loca? ¡Esta noticia es realmente candente! La gente merece conocer la verdad-

-esta verdad, no es como si realmente les interesara -

-¿entonces por que me cuentas, si no podre publicarlo?-

-por que eres mí mejor amiga-

Para ser sincera, el ser amiga de Peggy me trajo más problemas de los que ya tenia, ya gente ya no solo me ignoraba, si no también se alejaba para que no escuchara nada que "la chismosa del periódico" pueda publicar.

-desde hoy te pobre un límite-

-¿que?-

-todo aquello que sepas por tu cuenta, podrás tener la libertad de hacer lo noticia-

-eso me suena bien-

-sin embargo, si yo te lo cuento, estas obligada a no poder publicarlo amenos que yo este de acuerdo-

-¿eh? ¡Eso no es justo!-

De todos modos, Sweet Love Tennis varios clubes ... el periodismo, la música, el arte, etc.

El primer semestre, tuve que abstenerme de participar en alguno, pues mi madre necesitaba ayuda en la tienda. Cuando quise elegir uno, la mayoría ya estaban llenos. Tuve una discusión con Peggy sobre el entrar en el club de periodismo… pero al final mis únicas opciones que quedaban eran jardinería y baloncesto.

Creí que seria buena idea entrar a ambos al mismo tiempo, ya saben para reponer lo del semestre pasado (grave error).

-¡hey! Castiel, que tal si ayudas a la chica nueva a aprender a botar el balón- gritaron algunos chicos.

-no creo que al alíen que carece de órganos sexuales le cueste trabajo botar un simple balón-(… soy mas plana que un chico…)

-de hecho soy bastante buena, podría derrotarte, chico rudo-no fue un insulto, pero definitivamente era un reto

Fue el primer desafío que le lancé a Castiel… la mayoría diría que había sido una idiota… pero, fue así que se volvió en mi mejor amigo(chico).

Tiempo mas tarde… conocí a las dos personas más adorables del sistema solar

-…oh!, El es Lysandro-

-Castiel, no sabes donde deje mi libreta, no la encuentro en ninguna parte-

-no, no la eh visto- libreta de lys justo en las manos de lys –lo gracioso es que le sucede todo el tiempo-susurro

-dime violeta, ¿que se siente haber sido el primer lugar en el concurso de arte interestatal de paisajes. y enaltecer el nombre del colegio?-

-emmm… supongo que lindo…- sonrisa

Peggy dijo que fue la entrevista más sosa que alguna vez había hecho en su vida, yo no podía dejar de suspirar, la chica artista era simplemente adorable~

Deje el club de baloncesto cuando me esguince el tobillo después de jugar un partido con botas de jardinería.

-deberías dejar jardinería, ¿que tiene de bueno el estúpido césped?-

-creo que Jade es lindo-

-¡¿el idiota con nombre de chica?!, o dios mío, no puedo entender a la mujeres-

-… por cierto como te va con Debrah, gatito-

-idiota tu no puedes llamarme de esa manera- *golpe*

-¡admite que es un apodo estúpido e infantil!… joder nunca podre entender a los hombres-

Cuando renuncie al club de baloncesto… subí mucho de peso… al punto en el que Castiel decía que empezaría a tener pechos… ¡de gordo!

Kim me invito a practicar con ella un poco de boxeo, a un gimnasio que estaba cerca del colegio.

-vamos chica, es tu primera pelea, pero aun así puedes ganar- apoyo

Ese día fui noqueada… por el delegado, él no se dio cuenta de que era una chica, si no fuera sido mas "suave"

-lo siento, lo siento-

-¡Wow! ¡Esto realmente me gusta! Kim cuenta conmigo para la próxima, ¡Nathaniel eres genial! Y yo que siempre creí que tú perderías en una pelea con Castiel-

También mi relación con el archí enemigo de mi BBF mejoro bastante, aun que a Castiel no le gusto nada.

- ¿EL o yo? -

-eres un imbécil si crees que me limitare a esas opciones _gatito_-

-¡ ¿QUE TE EH DICHO SOBRE EL PUTO NOMBRE? !-

-un partido, si gano dejaras de joderme con el asunto, si pierdo hare lo que tú quieras-

Ese partido lo perdí… y Castiel solo me pidió que noqueara a Nathaniel y le entregara un el video del suceso… supongo que de alguna manera se había portado bastante maduro.

Cuando Debrah "termino" con Castiel el se deprimió mucho y se encabrono con todo el mundo…

-deja de ser un bebé-

-cállate quieres-

-… superemos esto juntos… si tu pierdes te teñirás el cabello y quieras o no te olvidaras todo este asunto…-

-y si yo gano… tú te cortaras el cabello y dejaras de vestirte de esa manera tan ñoña-

-jum, es un trato-

Jugamos hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo mas, lo consideramos un empate y ambos tuvimos que cumplir nuestra parte del trato… yo elegí un lindo rojo para el cabello de Castiel.

-si te dijo que no te queda tan mal… ¿aun estarás en la banda cierto?- sonrió Lysandro

-te juro que no afecta en tu porte de chico malo- me reí

-tú pareces un chico-

-lo parecía aun antes de ser un _hipster_ –sonreí

Peggy me había ayudado con el atuendo y a cambiar el armazón de mis lentes… no tenía idea alguna de que era "vestir" de una manera "no ñoña". Curiosamente termine viéndome de una manera muy masculina, claro no era la feminidad en persona, pero mi tendencia a usar pantalones y escasear de "diferencia sexual" llego a confundir a algunas personas… especialmente a las que llegaban nuevas al colegio.

-hola, soy nueva en el colegio… me llamo Sucrette- sonrió la chica que se sentaba a mi lado.

-hola mi nombre es…-

Ok mis criaturitas o3o se que no esperaban esto... (o.O ¿o lo esperaban?)

La chica esta… es una compañera de tantas de Sucrette… se podría decir que, también de ustedes, mis lindas jugadoras~ 3

Es posible que no les guste nada esta idea… o les parezca interesante…

Pero el propósito principal del fic, es el hacer cosas mas locas o sacadas que se pueden dar en el juego… en este caso… formare parejitas de todo tipo… CasxNat, LysxCas, AlexKen, ArmxAle, VioxKim…

CLARO NO! pequeñas cabecitas locas, los eh pillado! ¬w¬

Ok va a ver cosas raras en el fic, escenas intencionalmente armadas para que haiga insinuaciones sexuales entre las parejas que quieran… 3 (y me pidan claro), se que se van a enojar si se presenta una insinuación de alguna pareja que no les agrada… pero se me calman! Por que aquí todos van a jotear! Ok!

Ustedes mis lectoras, podrán ayudarme con Sucrette, por que si, originalmente todos los chicos (aun que joten entre ellos) estarán interesados en la mona chica nueva (¬w¬ que candente)

La historia va ir redactada bajo la perspectiva de esta chica, la cual aun no les doy su santo nombre pa` dejarlos en suspenso~

Si ustedes en sus amorosos reviews me contaran sus sugerencias de la actitud de su querida Sucrette… ¿Qué quieren que haga en su primer día de clases? ¿A quien se va a ligan o a que chico va a acosar? Pongan lo que les apetezca que acepto sugerencias de lo más depravadas~

Pero al final yo decidiré lo que pongo y lo que no, por que soy un maldito Bitch, que hace lo que su polla le manda òwó

Preguntas? Sugerencias? alguna amenaza de muerte? Acepto cualquier cosa muñecas ;) me contesten o no subiré el próximo capitulo pronto~ besos


	2. Bienvenida(?)

axhbsdfkbwjdvb

cof cof

Ok!

1º Nunca hacerle caso a Kris sobre la conti de algo… al wei siempre le ah costado un huevo empezar escribir… y cuando diga que va a subir un capitulo pronto, golpearlo por que esta MINTIENDO!

Y cuando diga que va a tardar mucho… creerle probablemente lo veamos el siguiente año… con otro nombre, gafas de sol, una nueva puta y tres hermosos hijos… Kris Nelson Junior… Osiris Duncan y el pequeño Zeledón…. *llora*

2º como Kris es extremadamente guapo seguro tiene mejores cosas que hacer (?) *golpe*

Muy bien mis hermosas y queridas ninfómanas! (?) Y las chicas dulces de la esquina que miran sin comentar! Yeah!

Hay un especial agradecimiento a la amorosa _Crazy-thirteen! _(Se nota que eh estado practicando mi ingles…)

Y…. nada mas que agregar! Que comience el jaleo ;D

* * *

** Efectos

- diálogos

() Alguno que otro comentario

_[Pensamientos]_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Chinomiko**

* * *

-hola mi nombre es… _Reelv_- sonreí con la sutileza de un hámster

-oh! no lo había escuchado antes… ¿que significa?-

- literalmente significa "arma"… mi madre tienen ciertos problemas…- respondí. La chica sonrió y después se produjo un silencio incomodo

[_Oh! Este chico es realmente guapo… aun cuando es algo extraño… ¿que debiera decirle? Y si intento ser graciosa?…. Y HAGO EL RIDÍCULO!_

_Debería reírme del comentario de su madre? NO! Quizá piense que es una falta de respeto… JODER!_](- pensamiento de Sucrette… Reelv no lo sabe)

-emm… ¿te gustaría que te enseñe la escuela después de clases?- me sentí obligada a decirlo

-oh! Te lo agradecería mucho- me sonrió

-… ok- me gire para mirar la pizarra… que coño significaba "_Te lo agradecería mucho_" es una afirmación? Una negación! Coño! Se que lo eh escuchado antes. Vamos cariño tu sabes lo que significa!

Mientras sufría ojeando el diccionario, sentí una algo golpear mi cabeza… algo húmedo y viscoso… me gire y vi a Castiel desde la puerta con una cerbatana en la boca y una sonrisa… de, de, DE CHICO MALO! (?)

Le levante el dedo medio y trate… eh dicho TRATE! De no seguir con una guerra de bolitas de papel en las que yo saldría castigada… pero fue inútil la profesora me llamo al frente después de que Amber se quejo por el papel ensalivado, que le había caído en la frente.

-Reelv vaya con la directora-

-¿servirá de algo disculparme?-

- ¡No - gruñó Ámbar

-pus que bueno por que no pensaba hacerlo zorra!-

-Reelv no me obligue a llamar a sus padres!-

Salí del salón y vi a un Castiel descojonándose en el pasillo.

Maldita- _Pinkie Pie_ - Le Grite

-Jajajaja, ¡si Seras Tonta! jajajajaja-

-Recuerdame por qué somos amigos ... Creo que me esperaba para ir al concierto! -

Llegaste tarde-in podría esperarte mas-

-eres una perra…-

-lo se-seguimos caminando, me acompaño a la dirección y por el camino no paro de contarme de lo genial que había sido (el concierto) y como todo había terminado en una gran pelea–me entere de que hay una chica nueva, ¿es cierto?-

-¿que acaso eres Peggy? A ti no te interesan las nuevas noticias-

-bueno… digamos a un chico le interesan ese tipo de cosas- sonrió

-bueno es bastante mona pero no creo que sea tu tipo, de hecho le eh propuesto darle un tur por el cole, ya sabes por si quieres acompañarme-

- a mi no me van esas cosas... tal parece que te estas volviendo tan lame culos como el delegado…-

-no es cierto!, solo me vi orillada a eso-

-¿a sí? Que fue lo que te dijo?-

-de echo por eso mismo estoy de los nervios! Que rayos significa "_Te lo agradecería mucho_"-

-depende de que le hallas dicho…-

-¿como?-

-si por que si le dijiste algo como "te mostrare todo Sweet Amoris y te va a encantar grr~" de seguro le pones mucho y quieres copular contigo-

-no le dije eso!-

-pero si más bien dijiste algo como "¿te gustaría que te enseñe la escuela?" ahí es cuando piensa que eres un retrasado y quiere ser amable contigo-

-Hey! -

-oh! Y en cualquiera de los casos cree que eres hombre-

-¿que? ¿Por que pensaría eso?-

-oh! ¿No lo sabes? … oh!Pequeña y dulce Reelv realmente no te das cuenta- tomo mi cara me abrazo y mangoneo con exceso de "cariño"

-¿darme cuenta de que?- dije con una voz ahogada

-eres tan plana, pero TAN PLANA! Que parece imposible que seas una chica-

-¡oye!- grite -… es cierto- agache la cabezo

-lo ves, pero no te preocupes hija mía, realmente es peor de lo que parece-

-…- solo lo mire-jejeje eres un caso- sonreí

Después de todo Castiel era Castiel y era imposible competir contra su lógica… y bueno yo estaba consiente que no era la feminidad en persona… pero tampoco creía que podría llegar a afectarme.

-podría llegar a creer que eres un chico atractivo… y acosarte, tal vez hasta intente violarte y hacer cosas perversas con tu cuerpo…-se acerco y con el mismo tono que utilizaba para relatar sucesos siniestros, susurro en mi oído.

-debes estar de broma…-

-pero si es la verdad… hay chicas tan enfermas… a veces es mas peligroso ser un chico-medio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y se retiro.

Estaba acojonado... joder era cierto! Tenia que asegurarme de que Sucrette se enterara de que yo era una chica, antes de que me volviera victima de mi propia especie.

* * *

-siento la tardanza- me acerque a Sucrette

-no importa- me sonrió.

Vamos ella no creía que fuera un chico… es decir, no podría… ¿o si?

* * *

-esta es la sala de delegados- dije ocupándome detrás de puerta

- ¿Por qué nos escondemos? -

-esperamos el momento indicado…- suspire profundo me di la vuelta y con una patada abrí de golpe la puerta -Nathaniel delegado principal y mi archí enemigo… en Sweet Amoris no cabemos los dos… - el delegado respingo un poco, parecía molesto por la puerta pero me siguió el juego

- al fin nos vemos a la cara sucio bandido Castiel el forajido- se giro con la misma postura vaquero que yo tenia.

Sucrette se quedo observando un poco divertida y cuando Nathaniel lo noto se ruboririsó solo como el podía hacerlo.

-él es delegando, es una buena persona, dispuesta ayudar… estudia con él y pasaras todos tus exámenes- le dedique a Sucrette –bueno nos vemos luego vaquero- me despedí inclinando el sombrero imaginario que tenia en la cabeza… el solo se mantuvo estático… que raro.

(Nathaniel no solo se ruborizo por que hiso el ridículo frente a la muchacha que le había gustado desde su inscripción en Sweet Amoris esa mañana, si no… JODER! HABÍA ACTUADO COMO VAQUERO ENFRENTE DE UNA CHICA QUE LE GUSTABA! SIMPLEMENTE HABÍA PERDIDO TODO LA DIGNIDAD QUE TENIA!)

-Oh! Y aquí esta el baño, ya sabes por si lo necesitas-*pequeño golpecito en el hombro*-… por cierto yo lo uso muy seguido!... es decir, te lo digo como dato curioso ya sabes- *le guiña un ojo* tal vez había sido una estupidez hacer énfasis en el baño de chicas pero… tenia que estar segura que no creyera que fuera un chico.

-Ok ... -

-Reelv ... No Visto se me libreta? -

-Oh! Lys! Su objetivo es introducir a SUCRETTE -

-es un placer señorita. Mi nombre es Lysandro-

. De Hola-sonrió SUCRETTE * latidos *

-SUCRETTE ... ¿in'll Ir al baño? - Pregunte insistentemente

-oh! claro- se fue corriendo al baño

-evita impresionarte por lo rosa que es el interior del baño de las chicas! Que obviamente ya eh visto-grite, antes de que Sucrette entrara

-¿que fue eso?-

-Castiel dijo que seguro Sucrette se piensa que son hombre, por lo plana que soy… y que ella me violara-

-no creo que ella sea capaz de hacer algo así-

-pensantes lo mismo de _Hans_ y mira lo que paso!-

-no creo que tenga mucho sentido hacer una analogía de _frozen_, después de todo es solo una película…. aun que debo de admitir tu actual apariencia podría confundir a cualquier persona –

-snif snif eso no me ayuda-

-por cierto, Sucrette es nueva verdad-

-Will-

-es una chica muy linda-

-oh! Lys que atrevido de tu parte… ve a buscar tu libreta quieres-

-nos vemos luego Reelv-

(Mientras tanto…En el baño…)

[_Ah! Ese chico también era monísimo! Por dios esta escuela es realmente genial!_]Sucrette

* * *

-y bueno aquí es…-

-Sucrette, Sucrette!-vino corriendo un chico con grandes gafas-te eh estado buscando por todos lados!-

-Ken ... -

-a el no lo eh visto antes por aquí… hola mi nombre es Reelv- sonreí –pareces alguien muy adorable :D –

-…-*mirada celosa y desconfiada de ken*

-:D…-*Reelv nerviosa* -¿quieres una galleta?-

-por supuesto! … Sucrette tu amigo me agrada-

Amigo…? Amigo… amigO… AMIGO! … joder… realmente se creen que soy chico!

-ken, ¿que tal si no vemos luego?-

-CLARO! Nos vemos para regresar juntos! Te espero el la entrada de Sweet Amoris!, nos vemos luego- el chico sale corriendo

-no ken yo no quería decir…- trato de decir Sucrette pero fue ignorada –vale, que más da… Reelv…-

-amigo, amigo, hombre, amigo-hombre!….- *meciéndose en un rincón* -ahh!-*grito de pánico*

[_Este chico me empieza a dar miedo… espera! creerá que lo frenzonee? No pero yo nunca… fue ken el que lo dijo!... JODER! Y si ya no le intereso?!_ ]

-Reelv… -*se acerca un poco*

-eh! ¿Reelv que es lo que te pasa?- *lo patea*

-…-*Reelv rueda por el piso*

-hay… espero no a verla roto, eh! Idiota! Que gilipolleces estas haciendo?-

_[… oh… pero ese chico… es realmente atractivo!_]

-CASTIEL!-*lo sujeta del cuello*-ME VAN A VIOLAR!-

-¿que? No hablaras enserio… joder debí de haber escuchado a Peggy… ella decía "no asustes a la niña, se traumara" vaya estupidez...-mira a Sucrette – ¿y tu que? Se te perdió algo-

-Un no yo ... -

-espera… ¿tu eres la nueva?-

, Emm, esto ... si mi nombre es-SUCRETTE

-ah, pues Sucrette, ves esta criatura que esta aquí- *señala a Reelv*-es una chica-

-eh!?- *Sucrette totalmente sacada de onda*[_Espera! No es un chico!? Es decir que todo este tiempo… yo pensé que… o por dios!_ ]*súper avergonzadísima* -entiendo...-*decaída*[_solo espero que los demás chicos no sean chicos… _]

-ah! Por cierto la delegada rubia… esa, también es chica- y esa fue la travesura de Castiel del día de hoy~

* * *

-podrías a verme dicho que era una broma-

-no tengo la culpa de que seas tan idiota-

- ¿Cómo la iba yo sé que el captaría más indirecta? -

-tal vez estaba perdido en tus ojos… ¿lo recuerdas? Son 4-

-oh! Por cierto, tu también me mentiste, no puedes quejarte-

-yo?! ¿En que?-

- la chica nueva… ella… es mi tipo-

* * *

Ok! Mis amores esto es todo… no me dijeron como iba a ser Sucrette en cuanto a personalidad y pues la puse algo de todo xD

Y bueno no se como prefieran los capítulos… estaba pensando en dejar un tiempo para que aparezcan Alexy y Armin… pero ah! SON TAN ARDIENTES! Que… posiblemente los pondré en el siguiente episodio por que se me ancha ;D

-También cambiare el modo de narración, a tercera persona

- hay algunos errores no proporcionados por mi persona (que no eh podido corregir) ocasionados al subir el documento... así que perdonar~~

Y … es todo xD hay luego los bendeciré con mas de mi hermosa presencia -3- (?) chaito~


	3. La Pijamada, La Playa y el Sándwich

Ultimamente eh olvidado como ser social ... xD

Ok! Esas es mi vida chicas y es triste olvidar serlo… así que salgan y besen algunos culitos, que no esta de mas~ :D...

Joder! Mi cabeza no funciona bien el día de hoy! Quiero ligar con un uke y no paso de la pregunta del queso ¬-¬ (ya saben… "te guata el queso?")

xD además me dicen que es seme y eso me asusta (Kris Fegusson jamás será uke ò.ó) *¬* pero es hermoso nsdvubdjvubd

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Chinomiko**

* * *

Los días habían pasado Sweet Amoris había integrado a una colaborativa estudiante en el instituto y todo era mas bello de lo que se recordaba ~

Los pasillos eran tranquilos…y después de muchos "episodios" la intrépida Reelv regresaba a clases, ¿alguien se pregunta la razón de su ausencia? ¿Por que esta "chica" (si así la podemos llamar) ah faltado desde la perdida de Mike a la amorosa reconciliación de Rosaya y Leigh? "asuntos familiares" dice el justificante de ausencia, veamos que tan familiar asido el puente de 4 episodios nivel CDM ;D.

-corre, corre, corre, corre, corre, CORRE, CORRE, CORRE! - Se repitió incesantemente el alienigena, pero apunto de llegar justo a tiempo al aula, sintió al peligroso pelirrojo-bravucón- _Pinkie Pie_ de su _BF,_ le interrumpía el paso de una manera salvaje y correcta(?) (Le puso el pie)

-eh! Fenómeno! Te eh estado buscando durante días! Me vas a decir por que despareces de repente y no respondes el teléfono!?- gruño el pelirrojo (teñido) a la chica ahora desplomada en el suelo (y con el pie ahora enzima de ella)

-tsk! Pu… pu… PUTA _PINKIE PIE_!- grito levantando un poco la cabeza

-esa no es la respuesta que quiero oír!- le pisa la cabeza

-Castiel! Quítale el pie de encima a mi primera plana! Y estrella de la columna de entrevistas-(Peggy al rescate :,D) lo empuja

Castiel refunfuño, Peggy, se agacho y sostuvo la cara de Reelv, con cariño y cuidado, acomodando le las gafas…

-Peggy…- se reincorporo Reelv con lágrimas en los ojos

-DONDE COÑO HAS ESTADO!?- agito Peggy a la "pequeña" Reelv (es mas alta que ella)

-FUE MAMÀ, FUE MAMÀ! – respondió como si se tratara de respuesta suficiente

-entiendo…-

Peggy, Castiel, Nathaniel a veces Lysandro sabían de lo peligrosa y zafada que debía de estar la madre de Reelv… una mujer cuarentona obsesionada con el fin del mundo que lo espera desde su adolescencia y peor aun… lo quería enfrentar! Pero no era simplemente un juego!

Los chicos sabían que por su seguridad no podían acercarse a más de 30m de la propiedad. Que las líneas telefónicas podían noquearte en los primeros 5 segundos. Que si llegabas a tocar el timbre, terminarías cayendo en una puerta trama en la que tal vez morirías!

Después de escuchar esto, se les recomienda absoluta discreción si no quieres una muerte segura!... Y recuérdenlo!... el fin del mundo esta cerca! (?)

-el césped estaba húmedo en la mañana y mi madre pensó que era una señal del apocalipsis por que la noche anterior no había llovido…-hiso una leve pausa seguida de un profundo suspiro –ah! Así que pase los últimos días bajo tierra, en el bunker, alimentándome de comida en polvo y agua. Hoy en la mañana la vaca dio a luz, así que mamá dijo que estábamos salvadas… -

-"falsa alarma numero 14-presagios del apocalipsis: debes de revisar el césped!"-titulo Peggy a las notas que se apuntaba en su libreta

-…si las vacas dan a luz nos salvamos…- a completo Castiel –…pero Reelv seguirá siendo plana. Nota: necesita beber mas leche-

-Cállate Castiel ¬ ¬ -

* * *

Dicen… que si bebes leche tus pechos crecerán… Reelv ah bebido leche toda su vida y ni siquiera llega a la copa "A" en definitiva esa es una señal del apocalipsis…

-Oh! ! Reelv - sonrisa

-_Su_! Tiempo, sin verte!... no te importa que te llame "Su", verdad?

-no, jejeje, esta bien… oye! Va a ser el cumpleaños de Melody y esta organizando una pijamada….-Sucrette de repente le empezaron a arder las mejillas… la idea de estar ablando con un chico mono le decoro la cabeza… pero Reelv no era un chico, si no una chica… aun que sus ojos la engañaran, la realidad seguía siendo esa- ¿me preguntaba si podrías ir? es hoy en la noche…- no pudo evitar desviar la mirada… eso había parecido como la petición de una cita, ella y Reelv… su sensual apariencia le confundía el corazón… 3

-¿pijamada…? Jejeje lo siento a mi madre no le gusta que duerma fuera, perdón- el corazón de Su se quebró… La habían rechazado!

-oh! No importa- fingió una sonrisa y volvió a repetirse "es una chica, es una chica, es una CHICA!"

(~ Parámetro Salseo _Nikki_ xD)

* * *

-Peggy sabias que hoy es el cumpleaños de Melody? La chica nueva esta invitando a las demás a una pijamada y…-

-que lindo Reelv!… al menos la perra de Melody te ah invitado a ti-

-yo nunca dije que me había invitado… espera, ¿que?... a ti no…?-

-¡claro que no! Sin duda, esta molesta por lo de Nathaniel-

-¿por que?, ¿que paso?-

-nada importante, solo que a la gente le molesta que hable sobre la verdad! Y ambas sabemos que la chica le trae rollo al rubiecito…-

-Peggy… tranquila…-

* * *

-Y bien Sucrette como te ah ido?-

-bueno, Kim no podrá ir, violeta a aceptado y Reelv…-

-Reelv? No debiste de invitar a Reelv- interrumpió Melody golpeándose la frente

-eh? ¿Por que no?-

-¡es la mejor amiga de Peggy!... además de ser algo extraña… yo no tengo nada contra ella, pero….-

-cualquier forma me ha dicho que no- interrumpió esta vez Su

-oh! Entonces esta bien-

* * *

Reelv noto lo molesta que estaba Peggy con todo el lio de la pijamada, así que propuso que ellas hicieran una, pero como Reelv tiene estrictamente prohibido no llegar a dormir a su casa… terminaron quedando con Castiel, lys y la recién reconciliada pareja de Rosaya y Leigh para ir a ver _Frozen_ (por tercera vez consecutiva)

-¿quien ah tenido la putusima idea de ir a perder el tiempo una película de críos?-

-¿quien dijo que íbamos a ver la película?- coqueteó Rosa a Leigh

-es una película bastante interesante y constructiva–defendió el victoriano

-además si entrabamos a ver los juegos del hambre… alimentaríamos los instintos asesinos de Peggy...–

-aun no puedo creer que Hans sea malo…-dijo el peliblanco

* * *

Al día siguiente había un extraño alboroto en el colegio, Sucrette estaba algo nerviosa y alborotada por la noche anterior… nadie insinúa nada pero según Castiel estuvieran haciendo mas que comentar tontadas de niñas…

-joder Castiel eso es asqueroso!-

-es de esperarse de un grupo de adolescentes, las hormonas están por los cielos! –

-y tu que sabes… además no es como… espera! Eso significa que tu y lys…-

-claro que no!... lo ves tu también eres una mal pensada Reelv! Nosotros nunca haríamos algo como eso…-

-bueno al menos eso es lo que tú dices… pero han pasado tantas noches aquí… solos, en el instituto… ah! Y ahora que recuerdo Nathaniel también pasa aquí mucho tiempo…cuando no hay nadie… observando!-

-… ignorare las insinuaciones sexuales con el estúpido del delegado solo por una cosa…-

-¿cual?-

-viene Peggy escóndete- levanta a Reelv, le cubre la boca y se esconde entre los casilleros.

Pasa Peggy, sin notarlos

-que fue eso- quitándose la mano de Cas de la boca

-si te veía, probablemente te alejaría de mi como siempre lo hace….- eso podría haber significado algo para todo el mundo menos para Reelv… Reelv no entiende las indirectas…-ahora si, pequeña sabandija… como que me emparejas con el estúpido delegado lame culos!?-pero Reelv si entendí las amenazas… así que huyo de Castiel…

(Momento cariñoso para _loka13_ ~)

* * *

Después de los exámenes… (Nada diferente que contar). Algunos alumnos del Sweet Amores se reunieron en la playa.

-Oh! Cuanta arena!-exclamo Reelv

-parece como si nunca fueras ido a una playa…-exclamo Castiel

-soy alérgica al sol, mi madre creía que moriría... y morir antes del apocalipsis no es nada épico, por eso gran parte de mi infancia tenia puesto un sombrero con un pabellón que cubría todo mi cuerpo-

-eso explica tu piel casi trasparente…- señalo Peggy

-también tus deficiencias, mírate! Escuálida, sin bubis…ni siquiera puedes lucir un bikini, pobre de ti hija mía-se compadeció el pelirrojo acariciando la cabeza de Reelv de forma agresiva

-Ya basta! ¡Suficiente! me haces daño! -

Todas las chicas del insti lucían magníficos y sensuales bikinis, Rosaya vestía el más atrevido… no dejando tan atrás a Sucrette que intentaba mostrarle a Castiel que ella no era una tabla de planchar~. Reelv ni siquiera usaba el traje de baño completo como Violeta… ella ni siquiera tenia traje de baño! Solo llevaba playera y short, nada sensual por cierto…

-Castiel si no quieres que te declare peligro público, suéltala ahora mismo-

-agua fiestas…-

-gracias Peggy…-

* * *

Después que Castiel, saliera a coquetear y admirar el bikini de Sucrette y todos los demás chicos (lys, Nathaniel, Dake) le siguieran también, Reelv y Peggy conversaban mientras comían unos sándwiches.

-después de los exámenes apenas eh podido saber que ah pasado mientras no fui a la escuela…-

-no hubo cosas tan importantes… Nathaniel robo los exámenes, Sucrette rebelo que en realidad había sido la hija no deseada, Amber, Mike volvió a perderse… -

-¿volvió a hacerlo? Joder ese bicho es un fastidio… lo odio des que me toco buscarlo… el estúpido perro destruyo los rosales de Jade y el se enfado conmigo…-

-recuerdo eso…-

-si… fue lamentable… no me gustan los perros tan gays…-

-¿y demonio?-

-demonio es un buen chico! –Acaricio al animal recostado a un lado suyo -¿que mas?-

-ken uno de los nuevos lo trasfirieron a una escuela militar… al parecer era abusado por Amber y sus amigas-

-¿ken….?-hace memoria- oh! Pero parecía tan adorable ese chico~ vaya que Amber tiene talento para joder a mundo…-mira a Amber pasar con la piel roja- y joderse a si misma… seguro ah sido por tanto maquillaje-

-no me sorprendería… pero al parecer el helado que se comió le causo alergia… esto estará en mi primera plana- señalo Peggy volviendo a colocarse los binoculares

-¿enserio? Estas trabajando en vacaciones?-

-el trabajo de una periodista nunca termina!... oh! Pero quien es ese espécimen tan sexy de hombre… oh! Oh dios se acerca, se acerca!... viene del minúsculo círculo de "todos aman a Sucrette", mi instinto de periodista me dice que los chicos no lo dejaron unirse al club-

-hola chica linda…- se dirigió Dake a Peggy – ¿me permites decir que tus pecas son hermosas?-

-solo si me concedes una entrevista guapetón~-

-ajam!- interrupción de Reelv

-oh! Lo siento, no había visto a tu hermano… ¿te gustaría venir a dar una vuelta?-vuelven a ignorar a Reelv

-¿hermano?-confundida, pero el rubiecito le suena…

-solo si antes me dices tu nombre, surfista sexy~-

-mi nombre es Dakota, pero todos me dicen Dake, muñeca-

-espera Dake!?... veo que no has cambiado en nada tus mañas!-

-disculpa, ¿te conozco?-

-que no recuerdas? Viví en la casa de tu tío por una semana!-

-lo siento, mi tío es extraño, pero no creo que sea pedófilo...-

-¿que? No me refiero a eso! Recuerdas a mi madre?… la loca de las armas…-

-oh! Pero como olvidarlo!... pero si no mal recuerdo… la señora "fin del mundo" tenia una hija…-

-soy una chica!-

-pues no se te nota! Y yo que tenía la esperanza que la chica con la cortina en la cabeza, le favoreciera la pubertad…-decepcionado – Reelv! … tal vez si nos volvemos a ver, salgamos a ligar con unas nenas…-

-no soy lesbiana…-

-tal vez no, pero... tu actual aparecía podría llamar la atención… eso me beneficiaria a mi... ten aquí esta mi teléfono- le da un papelito –ahora si me permites… le debo una entrevista a tu amiga de las pecas sexys…-se va con Peggy

-… algo me dice que lo volveré a ver…-

* * *

Después de las vacaciones, los preparativos para la carrera de orientación, iniciaron.

Ayudarle a la directora! y demás… Reelv, estaba con Nathaniel ayudándolo con unas cosas… ya que Melody no estaba ahí para hacerlo.

-entonces te decía… siempre tienes que mantener la guardia cuando estés boxeando-

-intentare recordarlo, antes de me vuelvas a dejar el ojo morado…-

-lo siento!-

Llega Sucrette

Hola Nathaniel ... Sonríe

-ho-ola Sucrette- sonrisa nerviosa –vienes por el pase de salida verdad…- se lo entrega -nos vemos luego-

-gracias-

SUCRETTE Se Va

-oh!~, El delegado- se burla

-no es lo que parece!... Reelv… deberías irte, ya no necesitaré mas ayuda…-

-vaya! Pero que borde!-

-yo no quería…-

-esta bien, uno se acostumbra cuando pasa el tiempo suficiente con Castiel, nos vemos-

Reelv, guarda sus cosas y se dirige a la salida…

-debería, cerciorarme que Castiel y Peggy ya se fueron… tal vez me estén esperando…- Reelv se regresa y pasa por enfrente de la dirección, ve a un chico de cabello azul, se le queda viendo.

-**…!**- lo nota -este... Hola!- sonríe

-Hola-se sonroja

-soy nuevo, mi nombre es Alexy…-

-yo soy Reelv… ¡tengo que irme! Bienvenido a Sweet Amoris!- sale corriendo

* * *

nbdjavbsdbsdk *se desace de amor*

yo se, yo se! es bello *w* y si! me desago de amor cuando leo que les encanta 3 3~~ (pero es decir... ¿como no les podría encantar?)

las partes/capítulos que siguen, realmente me encantan! y se desfasa un poco de todo lo que es la historia del videojuego... aun que igual iré metiendo cosillas encantadoras xD de cada capitulo (por que me encanta parodiarlo!)

pongan comentarios que a uno siempre le motiva eso~~ y a mi me causan orgasmo *w*, asi que si quieren un Kris feliz háganlo! D: o las violo (?)

en cuanto a los capítulos... aquí pues hice mi propia cronología... :3

A ver, esto es así:

Epi1= recolectas los que falta para tu inscripción ( off/Reelv)

Epi2= conoces a los chicos (on/Reelv) capitulo "Bienvenida (?)"

Espi3=búsqueda de Mike (off/reelv)

Epi4= venganza de Amber y fantasma (off/reevl) * la única diferencia en esto es que ya conoces a lys

Epi5= ayudar a Nataniel con el robo de exámenes (off/reelv)

Epi6= ayudar a rosa y a su novio (off/Reelv)

Epi7,8 y 9= (on/Reelv) "**La Pijamada, La Playa y el Sándwich~**"

*El chiste con esto es decir en que capis se ha quedado todo igual y demás y no se me pierdan xD

sexo para todo el mundo: D! vemos -3-3


End file.
